The Mystery of Kavail
by Shawn2
Summary: A story about a 16 year old boy trying to find out about his past and who he is.


The Mystery of Kavail  
  
Chapter One, A long days work  
  
Ikeir fell to the floor with a harsh thud. His hands rested upon the ground as he stay there, breathing heavily. Mekrith gave an evil smirk, fire seemingly reflected in his eyes. Ikeir pulled his right hand into a fist and glanced up at Mekrith, the clear expression of rage on his face. "Why Mekrith!? Why must you make her suffer? It's not her fault, it's not her fault at all!" Mekrith said nothing, he simply smirked his normal cold, and sinister smirk, one that could make hair stand on end. "Oh?", he begain, sounding quite amused. "I'm oh so sure that she did prove to be...how would you say...quite useful, whether she deserved it or not. Because of her, I can carry out my plans..." Ikeir slowly stood up, his face taut and both of his hands curled into tight fists. "You'll pay for what you've done to her! I swear it Mekrith!" Mekrith laughed with amusement. "Very well, say as you wish, threaten me, I really don't care, all I know is I will have my way, and once I do, you, and the rest of them will be finished." With a simple snap of his fingers, Mekrith was gone from sight. Ikeir cursed aloud as he saw him vanish.  
  
"Wake up you! It's another glorious day and here you are lazing about! What will ever become of you if you keep this up?" Anak stood looming over Kavail, her bright yellow eyes studying his elven features. Kavail slowly opened his scarlet eyes, and drowsily looked around and then his eyes focused onto Anak. "Hey...what are you doing? I was trying to sleep...people like me don't get much sleep anymore.." Anak giggled and pulled back her firey red bangs. "It's funny how when you were little you never wanted to go to sleep, you always wanted to stay up late, and now that you're older, you want to sleep all the time. Don't you think so?" Kavail sat up, blades of grass swaying around him from the cool crisp breeze. He gave a great yawn and and stood up, dusting the dirt off his clothing as he did. "So, what are we supposed to do today?" Anak smiled "You're supposed to be helping your parents at the inn." Kavail streched his arms high in the air and let them fall limply to his side. "Well, I better get there huh? They must be pretty angry." "I would be too if I were them. You're always dozing off when you're supposed to be working. You're very irresponsible." Anak smiled warmly. She never seemed to be upset, or overemotional, she was always calm. Kavail rolled his eyes and pulled his arms back behind his head. "Well, I gotta get going if I want to get all that work done, eh?" Anak nodded silently, her hair slightly falling in front of her face. Kavail lowered his arms and headed towards the large group of small houses in the distance. He looked back to Anak and waved slightly. She pulled her right arm behind her back and waved back to him with her left. She pulled her other arm to her back after he was gone from view.  
  
Kavail walked silently down a dirt path that led into his town. It wasent that much further down the path and would take about 10 minutes or so to get there. He began to whistle softly, unable to keep himself within his own boredom. He shut his eyes as he walked and a few moments later, he felt a harsh jerk at his arm, pulling him into the bushes near the path. He tried to scream, but something, or someone, was muffling his mouth. His eyes opened in a flash, desperate to identify the person or thing that just grabbed him. His scarlet orbs tried to scan the thing, but it was hidden within a midnight black cloak, and he was unable to see the face. He struggled to break free, his arms and legs trying to allow him to break free of the grasp, but the thing was holding him too tightly. The thing grew tired of Kavail's restlessness and threw his fist into his lower chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. Kavail was knocked out, and whatever had him, wasent going to let him get away very easily. The thing slumped Kavail over it's shoulder, looked around, and began to wander deeper into the area of bushes and soon trees.  
  
The stranger carried Kavail deeper into the woods, running so fast, he seemed to be flying. He came to a stop in a clearing, the leaves glistening from the dew and the bright sun. He layed Kavail down in a small pile of leaves, and pulled down the hood of his cloak. He had semi long blonde hair, spiked slightly at the side, bright blue eyes that seemes to shimmer, and an expression on his face of pure shame. "I can't beleive I had to resort to something so....violent. If only I hadn't been chosen, then I wouldn't have to go through all this." He looked over to the sleeping Kavail and sighed. Kavail turned slightly and his scarlet eyes slowly began to open. He sat up slowly and peered around, until his eyes rested upon the stranger. He raised his right eyebrow and stood up slowly, thinking the stranger might jump him again. 


End file.
